The One Where Phoebe and Rachel are Pregnant
by littleblackcurlyhair
Summary: Takes place 2 years after season 10, except Phoebe is married to Joey, with one child. She and Rachel are both expecting their second child at the same time. Not much else I can say about this, but please read and review :) Mostly Phoey (sorry, they're my OTP ;P), but also Rosschell, and Mondler. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok, so this story is sort a sequel to two other Phoey stories I have written: All in Good Time My Love, and The One With Joey and Phoebe's Baby, HOWEVER, reading those fics will not be necessary to understand this one. All you need to know is that Phoebe and Joey are married, have one child and this takes place about 2-3 years after season 10 ended. Which makes Mondler's twins about 2, and Emma around 4 or 5. Thank you for giving this fic a chance, and I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are very much appreciated. I'd love to know what you think. :)_

It's not even 6am yet and Phoebe is awakened for the second time this morning, much to her annoyance. Not that getting up at ungodly hours is unusal for her.

Normally, by this time, her infant son would be awake, standing in his crib and loudly demanding to be fed in his gibberish baby language. Much like his father, the baby refuses to do much of anything on an empty stomach until he eats. However, this is one of the few pleasant mornings where he decides to sleep in, thus allowing his parents to sleep in. That's why it's so frustrating to be awakened by her phone's loud noise to let her know she has yet another text from Monica, who's twin children are well past the crib age. Yet, if there are plans set out for the day, Monica is the one you'd expect to obsessively insist on sticking to a schedule, if it means being prepared hours before said scheduled event. This morning happens to be a morning gym work-out, for her, Phoebe and Rachel. They were happy enough to find a gym with day care accommodations for their kids while they work out. But since then, Monica's become infatuated, and much too enthusiastic about her new work-out routine.

Phoebe blindly reaches out, her eyes still closed, feeling around on the night stand before she feels the phone and picks it up. For a brief moment, she worries about Greyson, when she sees that time, and realizes he's still not awake, but the sound of his peaceful breathing coming through the baby monitor reassure her that he's alright. She sighs, allowing her eyes to focus on the screen of her phone to read the message:

_'Hey Pheebs. Just got a text from Rach, she is sick this morning so she bailed. Looks like it's just you and me. Still up for meeting at Central Perk at 7:30?"_

Joey, who could normally sleep through a hurricane if he had to, seems to also have been rudely awakened by Phoebe's phone. He turns onto his stomach on his side of the bed, his head turned towards his wife. "What does she want, now?" he sleepily mumbles. He knows no one else who would be texting Phoebe at this hour, unless there was an emergency, but Monica.

"Rachel's sick.." Phoebe replies.

"That's nice." Joey responds, still only half awake and unable to fully maintain a conversation. Phoebe sets down her phone. She contemplates getting up, as she knows she'll have to soon enough anyways, but she decides to savor the few precious moments she has to go back to sleep. That is until she feels her husband wrap his arms around her, as he shifts closer to her. A smile crosses Phoebe's lips when he lifts his head, and gently plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Greyson still asleep?" Joey asks.

"Mm-hm." Phoebe answers. She rolls onto her back, gazing up at her husband, while running the back of her hand affectionately over his cheek. "You'd hear him if he wasn't."

"It's about time that kid slept in," Joey mutters. He smirks, dips his head down towards her and kisses her lips, slowly. "It's been a long time since I've had my gorgeous wife all to myself."

"Well," Phoebe responds. "Only 18 more years before we can kick him out." Placing her hand on the back of his neck, she pulls him closer, returning his kiss, and enjoying the intimate moment.

They happened few and far between since Greyson was born. As much as Phoebe adored her baby boy, she's already forgotten how much she misses her and Joey's mornings together. She can tell that Joey -who prior to becoming a father, couldn't go a day without sex - misses this too, from the way his hand begins to eagerly slide up her side, as he moves his kisses to the sensitive skin below her jaw line. She's only able to enjoy the sensation for a moment before the sound of the baby monitor nearly causes both of them to leap from their skin.

"Dada! Dada! DADAAAAH!" Phoebe can hear the 11 month old bouncing impatiently, both on the moniter, and from his room across the hall in their apartment.

Joey drops his head, giving a sudden sigh of defiance. "Dammit.." he mutters.

Phoebe, however, see's the silver lining in the fact that for once, Joey is awake when Greyson is. Meaning she's not the one who has to get up with him. Recently, Joey had been got a small role working on a new crime series, similar to CSI, and sometimes, he wasn't home for days.

"I believe that would be you.." she tells her husband, before she turns back onto her side to relax.

"Pheebs, he calls everything Dada. He calls the tv Dada."

"Because he knows that his dad is on tv. He's very smart."

"In that case, his dad could be anyone." Joey says, as he too, flops back down onto the bed.

"Nice try.." Phoebe tells him. "Your son is hungry."

"So go feed him. You're the only one here who has boobs!"

"He eats food now, you know that!" Phoebe argues, growing tired of his excuses. "Besides, you never get up with him!"

"I got up with him in the middle of the night and changed his diaper!" Joey proclaims.

"Yeah, well...my mom's dead!"

"My mom's husband is having an affair!" Joey retaliate.

Phoebe turns over to face him. "Oh, how sad. You know, I'd love to tell my mom all about that, but she's still dead! "

Joey gives a groan. By this point, Greyson's noise has become more adamant, crying as well as shouting, to get his point across.

"Fine.." Joey grumbles, irritably pulling himself out of bed. Grabbing his robe and putting on, Joey leaves the room.

Baby Greyson -who's not quite old enough to walk on his own, but old enough to pull himself to his feet- is standing up in his crib, pulling on the bars like a tiny little inmate in prison, proclaiming his innocence. Only instead of proclaiming, he's wailing at the top of his lungs.

"Woah! Hey, hey, what's all the yelling about, huh, buddy? C'mere.."

Greyson's tears transform into a 4-toothed grin at the sight of his daddy, whom he loves dearly, and isn't used to seeing this time of day. He reaches his little arms up and babbles happily as Joey picks him up. Joey plants a kiss on his son's chubby cheek. Greyson has curly locks, almost as blonde as Phoebe's hair, but big, brown eyes, like Joey. Rather angelic-like features that make his rambunctious behavior easy to forgive.

"How's Daddy's handsome little man this morning?"

After changing the baby's wet diaper on the changing table, Joey lifts him up again. "Alright, big guy. Let's go see about getting us some grub, huh? I don't know about you, but I am starving!"

"Dadadada..." Greyson babbles in response, as Joey carrys him to the kitchen, in one arm, and opens the fridge door with the other. After staring for a moment, still attempting to wake himself up, Joey selects a few items:

A carton of eggs, a plate of left over ham, some cheese, onion and mushrooms. He sets it all down on the counter, nearly forgetting about Greyson's breakfast. The baby reminds him - by making a loud noise that isn't quite a word, and wiping a tiny, slobbery hand against Joey's cheek- that he too needs to eat. Joey's become used to drool, puke, and any other disgusting function a baby could make, after being a father for 11 months.

"Oh, right!" he says, re-opening the fridge. "Sorry, dude...let's see. How bout some yogurt and bananas for you, and a an omelette for Daddy. Sound good? That's what monkey's eat, right?"

He makes the baby laugh by tickling his belly and making monkey sounds, before he places and secures him into his high chair so he can prepare Greyson's breakfast. He peels and chops up a banana into small pieces, and places it in a small plastic bowl, with some yogurt, which he knows will be a pain to clean up later, but that's to be expected when you have an 11 month old.

With Greyson quiet and satisfied with his breakfast, Joey goes back to cooking his own meal. He puts a few slices of bread in the toaster, turns on the coffee pot and then starts with his omelet. Soon after, he hears his wife get up and go into the bathroom.

"Hey, Pheebs..what do you want in your omelet?" he calls over his shoulder.

"..motherfucker!" he hears her curse instead of answering him. Joey's eyes grow wide as he looks at Greyson, who momentarily glances at the bathroom door with curiosity, his face smeared with mashed banana's and yogurt.

"Pretend you didn't hear that, ok, dude?" Joey says, as he reaches out and ruffles the baby's hair as he steps towards the bathroom door. He raps on the door, with concern, thinking she's hurt herself. "You alright, Pheebs?"

The door opens, and Phoebe emerges, her shirt pulled up half-way, over her stomach. "Joey... is it just me or, am I getting fat?"

"What!?" he snaps, thrown off guard by her question. "Pheebs, come on.."

"No, really. Am I? Cause it just seems like my stomach is sticking out more than usual, what do you think?"

"Uh.." Joey's eyes dart uncomfortably from her stomach, to her face, unsure of how to answer, without getting himself in trouble. If that was even possible. If he says no, she'll assume he's lying. If he's honest, well..before he can make up his mind over which is worse, she smacks him, with the back of her hand across the chest. "Oww!" he cries. "What!? I didn't say anything!"

"Exactly! You took too long to answer!" Phoebe tells him, lowering her shirt. "I knew it! I'm putting on weight again! Ugh! How is this possible!? I just lost all of my baby weight, and now it's coming back!" she angrily shrieks.

"Pheebs, no it's not.." Joey insists. "You're just imagining things!"

Phoebe lets out a sigh, becoming more frustrated. "Y'know, I don't get it! Monica's been making us go to the gym with her almost every day and SHE's the only one who's losing weight! When we weighed ourselves yesterday at the gym, Monica lost 6 pounds, Rachel and I had both gained a pound!

I swear, that bitch is into voodoo or something! She's taking all of her weight and she's cursing us with it!"

Joey gives a snort. "I highly doubt that. Look, Pheebs, you want my honest opinion?" He pulls her towards him, landing a kiss on her forehead. "You look beautiful. Smokin' hot. You always will be, to me."

To his satisfaction he sees the corners of her mouth curve into a grin. "Thank you, sweetheart." she leans in, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Besides, if you do gain some weight, hey, I'm ok with that. More bounce for the ounce, you know?" He grins, and she hits him again, less violently this time.

The sound of Greyson's spoon crashing to the floor catches both of their attention.

"Hey! Woah!" Joey cries, rushing back to the kitchen to clean up the yogurt, splattered on the floor. "What have I told you about wasting food, man? You're a Tribbiani! We don't do that!"

He suddenly remembers his omelet, which is going to burn soon, if he doesn't flip it, and returns to the stove, having cleaned up the mess. "Pheebs, you didn't answer me on what you wanted on your omelet."

"Oh..don't worry about it." Phoebe says. She goes over to the baby, to clean the remainder of his breakfast off his face, and get him ready to go. "I don't have time, anyways. Drill Sargent Monica will have a fit if we're not there on time."

Once Joey's food is done, He tries to hand one of the slices of toast to Phoebe. "Well here, you have to eat something."

"Alright.." Phoebe reluctantly agrees. She lifts Greyson from his high chair before she takes the toast. "I'm probably not going to burn any calories, anyways thanks to Monica, and her voodoo spell.."

"By the way," Joey says, as he picks up his fork to eat his omelet. "What's wrong with Rachel? You said she was sick."

"Oh..I'm not sure, Monica just said she was sick." Phoebe replies, as she hastily begins to remove Greyson's yogurt and banana covered pajamas, while she's holding him.

"Maybe she has the same thing you had last week." Joey suggests. "You know, when you were throwing up."

"Oh, that...no, I think that was just a 24 hour flu, or something because I feel fine, now."

"Hey!" Joey cries out in protest, as his son has taken a sudden interest in the food on his plate. It takes everything within him to control his first instinct, which is to smack his tiny hand away with his fork, as he see's it reach down and grab a piece of egg, before stuffing it in his mouth.

"Come on, dude! When you can chew like a man, you can eat like a man! Until then, you leave my food alone!"

"Actually, you know, that smells really good.." Joey watches in utter horror as his wife takes his fork out of his hand and takes a bite of HIS omelette. "Woah, woah, WOAH! Listen, woman..." he begins. "Greyson, is just a baby! But YOU, of all people, know better than to take food off of my plate! And secondly! That has meat in it!"

Phoebe pauses from chewing and looks at him with disgust. He expects her to spit the omelet out, immediately. Instead she gives a shrug and takes another bite. Before Joey can scold her, a thought suddenly comes to mind, as he watches her devour about a third of his omelet. The last time he saw her craving ham, was when she was...his eyes double in size with sudden realization.

"Pheebs.." he begins, eyeing his wife, with suspicion. "Are pregnant again?"

Phoebe's brow furrows. "What!? No!" she tells him, her mouth still full. She puts down the fork. "I'm just...I was just hungry. That's all."

Joey doesn't take his eyes from her face. "Your sure?"

"Yes! God...I told you, Monica put a spell on us to make us fat!"

"She didn't put a spell on you to crave meat!" Joey points out.

"Well..she might have. You don't know that."

"Look, Monica doesn't know voodoo, Pheebs.." Joey insists.

"Yeah, well..maybe she does. Maybe she looked it up online. I dunno.. Look, I gotta go. We're running late. Come on, sweetie.." she says to Greyson as she takes him back to his room to dress him.

Joey sits down at the table, with what's left of his omelette. But he's too confused to eat at the moment. His mind is too full of questions. What if Phoebe really is pregnant? what if they were going to have another baby?

He starts to eat, while pondering what it would be like to have two babies. If Monica and Chandler could do it, it couldn't be that hard. He's still trying to wrap his mind around the idea, when Phoebe and Greyson return to the kitchen, fully dressed and equip with Greyson's diaper bag. "Alright...we'll be back, soon."

She bends down, to give Joey a hug, with one arm, from behind, and kisses him on his head. "Love you, sweetie. Say 'Bye, Daddy'!" she tells Greyson.

"Love you guys!" Joey calls to them, as they rush out the door, in a hurry. Joey finishes his omelet after they leave, still feeling hungry when he's done, and still annoyed that Phoebe ate part of his food. She didn't even act upon the cravings she had when she was carrying Greyson. But when she was carrying

Frank and Alice's triplets, that was a different story.. Joey sighs, and returns to the fridge to find something else to eat, and take his mind off of Phoebe. It's driving him crazy, not knowing if she's pregnant or not, despite the nagging feeling he has, that she is.

His thoughts are interrupted by the wall phone buzzing, telling him there's someone outside, at the door.

Joey picks up the receiver, assuming Phoebe forgot something in her rush, that she was going to ask him to bring downstairs. "Yeah?"

"Joey? I-It's Ross. Dude, can I come in? I really need to talk to you.."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to those who favorited/followed/reviewed this story. I appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Phoebe arrives at the gym, exactly 17 minutes late, rushing to the front doors from her cab, with her son in one arm, and his diaper bag in the other. She already knew how much trouble she was going to be in for throwing off Monica's strict work-out schedule.

"Finally!" her friend impatiently snaps, the moment she walks through the door. She's already changed into her work-out gear, and ready to start. "First Rachel bails on me, and then you show up 20 minutes late! You know, we are on this schedule for a reason!"

"Well..sorry!" Phoebe says. "You know that everything takes you a lot longer when you have a baby!"

"Yes, I do!" Monica retorts. "I had two of them. And I still managed to show up on time for things, by anticipating set-backs, and leaving the house an hour early!" Monica's voice is getting increasingly loud, and shrill, like how it tends to do when things are beyond her control. "I have missed my entire quad work-out because of you and Rachel! We're supposed to be a team! That means you have to be a team player!"

"Alright, but can you just stop yelling!? You're scaring Greyson!"

Monica takes a moment to survey they baby's nonchalant face, as he contently sucks his pacifier. "He's not scared."

"Well, you're scaring ME." Phoebe explains. "Just..take a deep, calming breath or..a tranquilizer, or something, my God!"

Monica does as she's told, and soon, the rage disappears from her face. You would think that a mother of twin toddlers would have the ability to exercise some patience. In fact, vigorously working out seemed to be a way for her to control her emotions, which Phoebe assumed, was why she got so bent out of shape from the minor disruption.

"Alright.." she says, in a calmer tone. "I'm fine. Look, I already left the twins in the day care. Go drop this little man off, get changed, and meet me at the treadmills in five minutes!"

"Five minutes! You're already setting me up to fail.." Phoebe says, though Monica doesn't hear her as she hurries off to the equipment.

"Aunt Monica is crazy, huh?" she mutters, in a childish voice to address the baby boy in her arms. "Don't grow up to be like her, ok, sweetie?"

As she's walking towards the day care center, to drop him off, her phone rings. Annoyed by the interruption, she sets takes a moment to dig through her purse to find it.

"Ugh..what now? Monica is going to kill me if I'm late again!" she looks at the display, to see Rachel's name. "Hello?"

"Phoebe! Are you still at the gym with Monica?" Rachel asks, sounding anxious about something.

"Yes, I just got here. Why?"

"..You JUST got there? God, you really messed up her schedule."

"I know, I know.." Phoebe mumbles. "Look, I can't talk right now."

"No, no, Pheebs! Don't hang up! This is urgent!"

Phoebe gives a sigh. "Ok, what is this about, Rachel?"

"It's, uh...Oh God, I can't talk about this over the phone...look, could you just come to my apartment? It's really, really important!"

"And ditch Monica?" Phoebe questions, in semi-disbelief.

"Yes! You have to! Make something up!"

"Rach, you know I can't do that.." Phoebe begins.

"I know, but...Phoebe, please!" Rachel begs. "Look...I really need you. Because..you're such a good friend. Why else would I be calling you, and not Monica?"

A flattered smile spreads across Phoebe's lips. "Alright.." she finally agrees. "This better be important, though!"

"Oh, trust me, it is." Rachel assures her. "Really important. Thanks Pheebs. See you soon."

Phoebe hangs up and takes a deep breath, already anticipating Monica's reaction, when she tells her that she, too, is bailing on her. She takes a moment to think of a fake emergency that would be believable. Dying grandmother? No. She was already dead. 'I guess I'll have to go with the old sick baby, routine.' she thinks.

"Alright, sweetheart.." she says to Greyson. "I need you to look very cute right now, but also very sick. Can you do that?"

She pauses, as though expecting an answer from the baby. Greyson blinks his big brown eyes at her, in a blank stare.

"Ok, a little less cute and a lot more sick, can you do that? Oh, come on, your dad's an actor!" Phoebe gives a defeated sigh. "Alright then. Just keep looking cute, and let Mommy do all the talking, ok?"

As she enters the gym, Phoebe see's Monica, already furiously running full speed on one of the treadmills, like she's running a marathon, or chasing someone down to kill them. Or perhaps both.

"Hey, uhm, Monica? I..uhm, actually need to take off. Yeah..I think Greyson is really sick.."

"What!?" Monica slaps a button on her panel, causing the machine to come to a screeching halt and stops running. She reaches for her face towel to dry her face. "Phoebe, he looks fine!"

"No, actually..he, uhm...I think he has a fever."

Monica rolls her eyes dramatically. "It sounds to me like you're just looking for an excuse to quit! What is wrong with you and Rachel!? I can't have quitters on my team!"

"Ok, first of all, there is no 'I' in team, and secondly, the team thing is just something you made up!"

"Of course we are! Why else would we have T-shirts that have our picture on them, that say 'TEAM MONCHEOEBE!?'"

"Because YOU had them made! And they are embarrassing as hell to wear in public!" Phoebe blurts out before she can stop herself.

Monica's jaw drops in an offended gesture. "Oh, that is it! You know what!? If you and Rachel are too LAZY to stick to a simple routine-"

"Hey!" Phoebe interrupts. "This has nothing to do with laziness, ok? This is about being an attentive mother to my ill baby! AND, not to mention being a considerate friend, by taking him, and his sick germs out of here, before he can infect all the other kids at day care, including Jack and Erica!"

"Phoebe, he looks fine! Let me feel." She takes a step towards Greyson, her hand outstretched to put it on his forehead and check his temperature herself.

"Oh! Really? Are you a doctor?" Phoebe questions. "And besides, I can't let you risk catching his germs."

Monica heaves an exasperated sigh. "Alright, go. But as soon as he and Rachel are better, we are back on track, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Phoebe answers. "Look, I really am sorry about bailing, Mon..."

"You better be." Monica replies, getting back up onto the treadmill. "Call me later."

"Ok..bye." Phoebe says, awkwardly, as Monica runs even harder than before, with all the extra stress to motivate her. Phoebe turns around and walks in the opposite direction.

"Good job, sweetie." she whispers to Greyson on her way out the door. She plants a kiss on top of his blonde curls. "God Bless you for being so cute! Mommy loves you."

...

Rachel is still seated on the ledge of the bathtub, where she has been for the past 30 minutes at least, with her head in her hands. She can hear Emma watching cartoons outside the door in the living room. Ross went out this morning, after learning she was sick.

He said he was going over to Joey's and he still isn't back yet. Rachel knows that eventually she'll have to get up, but she can't seem to find the will power to. She just keeps staring at the small plastic device in her hand, and the two tiny blue bars that may or may not mean that her entire life is about to change forever. Suddenly a knock at the bathroom door pulls her from her reeling thoughts, and startles her enough to almost make her fall into the bathtub.

"Mommy?" She hears her four year old daughters voice on the other side of the door.

"Y-yes, sweetheart?" She says, quickly standing up.

"Uhm, someone is at the door. And I have to pee."

"Ok! Be right out, honey!" Rachel says, taking a brief moment to compose herself before she opens the door.

Emma frowns up at her in confusion. "How come you were in there so long? I thought you got sucked down the toilet and you were never coming back!"

Rachel gives a small laugh and places her hand, affectionately on her daughter's head. "No, of course not, sweetie. You know Mommy would fit down the toilet."

She walks past Emma to the door and opens it to find Phoebe, with a sleeping baby on her shoulder.

"Hey.." Rachel says, quietly.

"Hi, sorry, he fell asleep in the car. It's past his nap time." Phoebe explains.

"No worries." Rachel says, stepping back to let them in. "So Monica wasn't mad?"

Phoebe carefully lays her son down on the couch to nap, pulling a fuzzy baby blanket from his diaper bag to cover him. She looks up at Rachel. "Oh, no she was. But she'll get over it, I'm sure. So..what was the big important thing you need to tell me?"

"Well, I need you to-" Rachel stops, suddenly, as Emma returns from the bathroom.

Rachel pauses, hesitant to carry on the conversation in front of her daughter. "Emma? Can you do Mommy a big favor and keep an eye on Greyson for a minute while I talk to aunt Phoebe?"

"Sure!" Emma agrees, jumping at the chance the independence of having a "grown-up" job.

"Thanks, Emma." Phoebe says. "You're a great babysitter! O-oh, and if he wakes up, don't let him eat any more crayons!"

Ignoring her friend's strange comment, Rachel grabs Phoebe's hand and pulls her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"What? What is it?" Phoebe questions, her eyes lighting up with curiosity.

Rachel turns around, reaching into a box on the counter and presents her friend with another test, fresh from the box.

"Ok..I need you to pee on a stick!"

Phoebe's face contorts into something between shock and utter confusion. "Ok. Uhm...can I ask why?"

Rachel takes a deep breath. "Ok, listen...there were 3 in the box, and this is the last one! I used the other two, and..."

Phoebe raises her eyebrows, anxiously. "And?"

"They're both positive.."

A grin of excitement spreads across her blonde friend's face. "Oh, yay! Rachel this is so exciting! You're gonna have another baby!"

"No, no wait! Shh! Shh!" Rachel immediately shushes her, worried Emma might hear. "Now, look..I don't know that for sure!"

"Well, if they were both positive, Rachel.."

"Well, that's the thing.." Rachel holds up the box to look at the instructions for the umpteenth time today. "I'm starting to wonder if..maybe this is a faulty box or something...I mean, I don't know! I'm just..freaking out right now, Pheebs."

"Why?"

"Because...well," Rachel pauses, giving a small sigh. "Ross and I kinda had this huge fight last week. Because I suggested, that we have another baby. I mean, Emma's getting older, I'm getting older, I might not be able to have any more, you know? And he flipped out. And I got mad,

and...well, long story short, I kinda skipped out on my birth control out of spite. But I wasn't expecting this to happen, and now, I'm just scared that he's gonna be mad!I mean, part of me really wants this to be true, and part of me doesn't, because what if it IS just a mix up with the tests or something!? Maybe it's just..one of those Korean brands, and I'm just reading it wrong or something! I don't know! That's why I need YOU to pee on one, so I can be 100% sure!"

She thrusts the unopened pregnancy test in her friend's face, who's head drops to one side, wearing an unimpressed expression.

"Ugh..and here I thought that for once, I was more important to you than Monica. You just wanna use me for my pee!"

"Shhh!" Rachel hisses again, in fear they might be heard by someone. "I don't just wanna use you for your pee, Pheebs! I..I love you! And you ARE more important to me than Monica! Mostly because I know she wouldn't do it.."

Phoebe's eyes roll back, as she heaves an irritable sigh. "Can't you just..go to a doctor, or something? I mean this is a little ridiculous, Rach. Even for me!"

"I tried to call, but they're booked and said I have to make an appointment at the clinic for tomorrow, and I can't wait that long! Pheebs, please! If it's negative for you, then..then I guess I'll know for sure. Please, Phoebe..can you just do this for me, just this one time?"

Rachel folds her hands in front of her face, begging her blonde friend with staring eyes until she lets out a defeated exhale.

"Oh, alright...but I hope you realize what a good friend I am for doing this!"

"Oh, trust me, I do. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Pheebs! You're the best!"

She wraps her arms around Phoebe, in an embrace of gratitude, which lasts just long enough to evidently become awkward, considering what's about to happen.

"Your welcome. Uhm..would you mind giving me some privacy, though? As much as I'm sure my husband would enjoy all of this if he were here.."

"Oh! Yeah, of course. Take your time." Rachel tells her as she releases her, and exits the bathroom. She patiently paces back and fourth in front of the bathroom door for a minute or two, before she decides to join Emma, and Greyson who is still asleep, in the living room, to and try and ease her mind while she waits for Phoebe's results.

"What are you watching, honey?" She asks Emma, who sits on the floor, brushing one of her doll's hair.

"Mommy, shhh." the four year lifts her finger to her lips and points to Greyson, on the sofa. "The baby's still sleeping."

"Oh, right.." Rachel whispers. "Sorry."

She sits next to her daughter on the floor. She smiles, as she runs her hand through the little girl's golden hair. 'She'll be a great big sister, one day. I hope..' she thinks to herself.

She focuses on the tv, watching "Angelina Ballerina" with Emma for a while. She begins to wonder what's taking Phoebe so long in the bathroom. Just as she contemplates getting up to check on her, the sound of a blood-curdling scream from inside the bathroom nearly makes her heart stop. Without a second thought, Rachel rushes to the bathroom, and opens the door, not sure what she's expecting to find.

"Pheebs! Oh my God, what happened!?"

Phoebe is standing in the middle of the room, staring at the pregnancy test, in her shaking hand, with a panicked expression. Rachel can hear Greyson crying behind her, haven been rudely awakened by the sound of his mother's scream. Phoebe remains where she stands, unable to move or speak.

"Phoebe!" Rachel grabs her shoulders, giving her a bit of shake, to force her out of her trance. "What is going on, what does it say!?"

Rather than waiting for a response, Rachel takes the test from Phoebe. In her mind, she assumes Phoebe's panic is for her own sake, because the test is negative. Her eyes fall upon the small device and to her surprise, she see's two stripes, identical to the tests she took early, on display.

She looks up at Phoebe in confusion. "Oh my God..."

"No, no, you were right.." Phoebe says, finally breaking her silence. "There is something wrong with that box! Because there's no way I can be pregnant!"

"A-are you sure, Pheebs?" Rachel asks as Phoebe makes a grab for the box to read the instructions again.

"Yes. Yes, we need to get a new box! A different brand, this time! One that makes these stupid things easier to understand! Like, hello!? We can't read Korean!"

"Well, I don't think it's actually written in Korean, Pheebs. I think it's just two lines. Are you sure you didn't just grab one of mine?"

"No," Phoebe replies, placing her test on the counter, next to Rachel's. "No, there are 3 here, and they are ALL positive. But that can't be right! I mean, maybe for you it is, but..._I_ can't be pregnant!"

Phoebe suddenly notices Greyson's crying, for the first time, and walks out of the bathroom to go to him. She scoops the baby up in her arms, rubbing his back to calm him. "Shhh...It's ok, baby. Mommy didn't mean to scare you.."

Rachel follows Phoebe to the living room, still feeling puzzled, and trying to process what was going on. "Pheebs..I don't understand. Why can't you be pregnant?"

"Because! I'm on the pill, too! And unlike _you_, I take it regularly! And anyways, it's been a while since Joey and I have...you know. We've been going through a bit of a dry spell."

"Oh..really?" Rachel asks. She sits next to Phoebe on the couch. "How long has it been?"

Phoebe thinks for a moment, counting in her head. "I dunno, like..3 days? 4 maybe?"

Rachel raises her eyebrows. "THAT's what you call a dry-spell?"

"You do realize who I'm married to, right?" Phoebe asks her.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Phoebe, that doesn't mean that you're not pregnant! Are you sure you didn't forget to take your pill just once?"

Phoebe starts shaking her head. "No. I couldn't have! I went right back on it after Greyson was born! Don't get me wrong, I love being a mom, I mean, this little man is the best thing that's ever happened to me! But...it's the whole getting fat and emotional, and then having to force a small child out of your..you-know-what. Ugh! It's all such a hassle! I mean, in the end, it's worth it, but I think I deserve a bit of break! I mean, my first born isn't even a year old yet! And not only that, but I carried my brother's triplets! Anyways...I went back on the pill, and I haven't missed a single day! Except..." Phoebe's eyes slowly expand in a horrified manner.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"About two weeks ago, when I ran out...Joey had just come back from shooting his show, he was gone for like 2 weeks, and I was out of my prescription. I was going to renew in the morning, but, well..I was just so happy he was home, and..we did it anyways. Ugh! That son of a bitch! This is all his fault! I TOLD him to pull out!"

Phoebe glances nervously at her daughter, who looks up from the tv. "Shhh! _Phoebe_! Little ears!" she reminds her friend in a hushed voice.

"Oh my God.." Phoebe says, ignoring her friend's request. "Ohh my God!"

"Oh my God.." Rachel joins in on Phoebe's utter shock. "It all makes sense now...us both gaining weight, even after going to the gym with Monica. Me throwing up, this morning and being late..oh my God! I knew it! Phoebe! We're pregnant!"

A grin spreads across Rachel's face. She's overwhelmed with excitement. This is amazing, to her. "This is so exciting! We're going to both be pregnant together! Yay!" Rachel is so happy that she doesn't care about Ross's reaction anymore. "Oh my God! I'm so happy, I could cry!" she begins to choke up, feeling the tears coming.

"I think I'm gonna cry, too.." Phoebe mumbles, though she doesn't seem to share Rachel's joy. Quite the opposite, in fact. Rachel pulls her friend into a tight embrace, laughing with glee, while Phoebe sobs into her shoulder.

Emma becomes worried by their commotion and tears, though she doesn't fully understand their conversation. She stands up. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, sweetie.." Rachel pulls her daughter close to her, giving her a squeeze as well. "You're going to be a big sister! Mommy's going to have a baby! And so is Aunt Phoebe!"

Phoebe's sobs get louder, as though she's hearing this news for the first time.

"Oh, wow!" Emma's face lights up with excitement. "Can it be a girl!? I want a baby sister!"

Rachel laughs, reaching for a tissue from the side table to dab her eyes. She grabs a handful and hands them to Phoebe.

"We'll see, honey. We don't exactly get to choose. Pheebs, you ok over there?"

Phoebe sniffles, wiping her eyes, while Greyson looks on, with concern for his mother, as he sits in her lap. Rachel places an arm around her to comfort her. "Awh, come on, honey. It's only 9 months!"

"9 months of being a fat weeble who can't do anything fun! I had plans for this summer! I was going to go sky diving!"

Rachel rubs Phoebe's arm, pulling her closer to her "Well, the good news is, you'll have me to keep you company! We can do pregnant things together! Like, uhm, go shopping for maternity clothes, or..uh, oh! Go to lamaze class together! That could be fun, right?"

This suggestion doesn't seem to comfort her at all, as she continues to cry.

"You know..the hardest thing for me, is having to tell Ross." Rachel admits. She gives a small sigh. "Ugh..it was hard enough telling him the first time. I mean do we really wanna tell the guys?"

Phoebe finally stops crying and straightens up to dab the mascara from beneath her eyes. "Well, yes. They're going to figure it out, eventually. I mean..Ross will, anyways. Joey could take a while.."

Rachel rests her chin in her hands, contemplating a moment, as well as anticipating Ross's reaction when he found out. "Well..Ross should be over at your place with Joey right now. I don't know about you, but I think it would be easier for me, if we told them together. I don't know..do we wanna just do it now, and get it over with, or...should be plan something out?"

Phoebe takes a moment to think before giving a nod. "Alright...let's tell them. But I warn you, I'm pretty mad at Joey about this, and I just may have to kick his ass! But not in front of you, sweetie." she tells Greyson as she stands up, gathering up her things, to leave.

Rachel gives a laugh, hoping Phoebe is kidding. "Emma, honey, come on. We're going to tell your dad the good news!"

The four year old bounces with happiness. "Yay! I can't wait to tell him!"

Rachel follows her to the door, wishing she could feel as enthused as her daughter. Instead, she was more nervous than she had ever been...


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So a few things…I think I forgot to mention that in one of my previous Phoey fics that this one is loosely based around, Ross and Rachel got married, as well. And also, when Greyson was born, Phoebe suffered severe hemorrhaging and nearly died, which is mentioned briefly in this chapter. This one's a bit lengthy, but I hope you all enjoy it none the less. Thanks for reading/following/reviewing/faving! ;D_

Ross waits outside a moment, for Joey to answer. It's just begun to rain, and he doesn't feel like waiting much longer, but this is important. And Ross can think of no one better to ask advice but Joey. Joey has always been the go-to guy for advice about anything related to women, or marriage, despite the fact that of the three of them, he had been married for the least amount of time.

"Yeah, of course, man. Hang on I'll buzz you in." Joey's voice replies over the speaker box. A moment later, there's a long, rusty sounding buzz, and the front door of Joey and Phoebe's building clicks open.

Ross hurries up the stairs to Joey and Phoebe's apartment. The building itself isn't much different, in size, and structure from their beloved apartments in Greenwich Village, and within walking distance from Ross and Rachel's apartment, which is the same one Ross has lived in for years. He locates Joey and Phoebe's door, and, as is customary, amongst their circle, he walks in without knocking.

Somehow, he isn't surprised to find Joey alone inside, seated in his Barcalounger, and completely enthralled in an episode of 'Dora the Explorer' on tv, and even chanting 'Swiper, no swiping' along with Dora. He apparently didn't hear Ross come in, until he walks up behind his chair and clears his throat loudly. Joey suddenly scrambles for the remote so fast, he nearly drops it, and changes the channel before he turns around.

"Oh, hey Ross…"

"Good episode, Joe?" Ross asks.

Joey gives a casual shrug as if to justify his actions. "What? Swiper was about to try and steal their flashlight before they entered the spooky cave! Greyson loves this show, ok? We usually watch it together. So anyways..what's up, man? You sounded a little freaked out."

Suddenly remembering his troubles, Ross lets out a sigh as he removes his jacket and joins Joey in the living room. He sinks into the sofa.

"Well.." he begins "I am, I guess. It's just…Rachel and I..we sort of had this..this massive blow-up last week, almost like a supernova-size blow up. But not quite that huge. I'd say more like a white dwarf star, if it were to collide with-"

"Ross!" Joey interrupts. "Dude, spare me the space-talk, alright. Or I'm gonna block you out and start thinking about something else. Like dogs wearing pants…" he pauses, to take a moment to visualize this, as a foolish grin appears on his face. He shakes his head to snap out of his day-dream. "Anyways…so you guys had a fight. What about?"

"Well," Ross resumes. " It started out about Emma. And how fast she's growing…how soon she'll be going off to kindergarten...I mean, she used to be our sweet little baby." he pauses, thoughtfully, considering how much time has past since his daughter was born. Whether he and Rachel wanted to accept it or not, she was no longer a baby.

"_That's _what the fight was about?" Joey questions. "Dude…it's like you guys aren't even trying anymore. I remember when you'd have to be on a break for a fight like this to happen. Oh, hey, you wanna beer?"

The idea of an alcoholic beverage at a time like this was tempting, despite the fact it wasn't even noon yet. Never seemed to matter to Joey, anyways. "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." Ross replies, expecting Joey to get him one, seeing as it's his house.

"Great. Grab me one, too, while you're up, would ya?"

Ross sighs, as he grudgingly rises to his feet. He should have seen that one coming. As he walks to the fridge to get two beers, he carried on with his explanation.

"As I was saying… that's not exactly what the fight was about." He returns to the living room with the beers and reclaims his seat. He sighs, once more as he recalls what this whole fight was about. "She's…she's been pressing me for another baby."

Joey gives a shrug. "And you don't want one?"

"Well…I would, eventually, maybe…I don't know. It's just, I already have two who I love, very much. I mean, sure, another one would be great, too.." Ross pauses again, unable to finish that sentence. The truth, which he wasn't ready to admit was that he was just afraid. Having 3 children would be life-changing for him and his family. It would be a huge responsibility. He gives a small chuckle and shrugs. "I dunno. It's a stupid thing to fight about I guess. And we've made up, since.."

Joey's mouth stretches into a half-smile as he nods. "Nice, dude. Make-up sex, huh? That's the best." He gives his friend a nudge, and Ross can't help but smirk, upon winning Joey's approval.

"Well..it was, but, the weird part is..now she's hardly speaking to me at all."

"Hey, that's happened to me a couple of times back in the day. Always the hot ones, too. You sleep with them once, and that's it. They never talk to you again."

Ross's brow furrows as he becomes confused by Joey's response. "But she's my wife, Joe. We live together."

"Oh…yeah, that is kinda weird." He eventually agrees.

"I mean, I don't get how she can still be mad. I thought she'd be over it by now. It was just one simple argument..it's almost like…I dunno, like there's something bothering her that she's not telling me."

Joey frowns. "Like what?"

Ross gives another shrug and a sigh, before taking a drink from his beer. "Who knows, man.."

Joey nods, understanding his confusion over female emotions, and they both ponder in thought for a moment. Before Joey can give him any words of advice, the door to the apartment opens again, and in come Rachel, Emma, Phoebe and Greyson, who's gone back to sleep, on his mother's shoulder.

"Daddy!" Emma cries, running to her father. Ross rises, and scoops the little girl up in his arms.

"Hey, princess!" Ross says. He turns to Rachel, to give her a peck on the lips. "Hey sweetie. What's up? I, uh..I thought you weren't feeling well."

"Guess what, Dad!?" Emma begins to say. "Mommy's having-"

Rachel clears her throat loudly, interrupting Emma. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. She gives a less than convincing reassuring smirk to Ross. "Emma…sweetie. Remember what Mommy told you in the car? Why don't you go and play with Aunt Phoebe's Pac man machine for a while?"

Emma eagerly jumps down from Ross's arms and runs to the machine, which was returned to Phoebe by Monica and Chandler when they moved into their new house, as a gift.

Phoebe returns from laying Greyson down in his crib for a proper nap. Ross can't help but notice how unusually quiet she is, which usually means she's angry about something. He begins to worry. First Rachel, now Phoebe. What was going on?

"Uhm..I-is everything alright?" he cautiously asks his wife.

"Oh, yeah, fine.." Rachel replies. "We just, uhm….well, Phoebe and I have some…pretty exciting news that we wanted to come over and share with you guys."

Joey stands up from his chair, eyeing the girls, with interest. "What is it?"

Rachel hesitates a moment, and seems a bit nervous all of a sudden. She clears her throat. "Well..w-we..uhm, Phoebe and I…we just found out that, uhm…" She taps her blonde friend on the shoulder, as she stands next to her, arms crossed over her chest and looking much less happy about the so-called "exciting" news. "Pheebs. You wanna help me out here?"

Phoebe heaves an irritable sigh and rolls her eyes before she speaks. "Rachel's pregnant."

"Phoebe!" Rachel snaps, with the stamp of her foot. She turns back to the guys. "She is, too."

Joey's eyes widen as he stares at his wife in disbelief. "What!?"

"WHAT!?" Ross repeats, becoming increasingly worried. "Guys…is..is this some sort of stupid joke? Like the Unagi thing? Cause…I'm telling you, that got old a _long_ time ago!"

"No!" Rachel says, sounding offended. "And what do you mean, 'stupid'? Ross…I thought you'd be happy!"

Ross clears his throat, and makes an attempt to control the volume of his voice. "I am….happy. I'm very happy. H-how…how did this happen?"

"Oh, come on, Ross. You know how it happened." Rachel tells him.

"But…but, but….you..you're…..the PILL! The pill is supposed to be more effective than condoms!" he sputters.

Rachel sighs, and gives a shrug. "I..stopped taking it."

"You…you WHAT!?" Ross's disbelief quickly returns. "Y-you just…._stopped _taking it? Why!? Why would you do that!?"

"Because, I wanted a baby, Ross! Look, I'm sorry. But..I thought you'd be a little more supportive!"

Ross opens his mouth, but fails to form any words, let alone a sentence. He's distracted, when he notices Phoebe and Joey's reaction to the news isn't going well, either. Up until now, Joey has been too stunned to say anything.

"Pheebs…are you..are we… we're really going to have another baby?"

"Yeah!" Phoebe snaps. She reaches out and flicks Joey on the forehead. "Thanks to YOU!"

Joey stares at her in utter confusion. "I don't understand…why are you so angry?"

"Oh, well, you'd be angry, too, if you had to gain 500 pounds, and go to the bathroom every 5 minutes, and avoid things like caffeine, and hot tubs, and roller coasters, and worst of all, alcohol! I can't even drink to deal with the stress of knowing that another human being's life rests on everything that I do for the next 9 months!"

"Phoebe, this is great news, though!" Joey attempts. "Because after 9 months we'll have another baby. I mean don't you remember how amazing it was when Greyson was born?"

"No, I_ don't_ remember it, because I blacked out and almost bled to death!" she irritably reminds him.

"That's not going to happen this time, Pheebs. Come on. We'll get a better doctor. The best there is."

She gives a snort. "Well, I hope he's good enough that he can take this damn fetus out of me and put it inside of YOU! Because _you're_ the one that let this happen! _You're_ the one who should have to be pregnant! Not me!"

As Phoebe storms from the room, and down the hall way and slams the bedroom door behind her, Joey looks at his friends and shakes his head. "Looks like the mood swings are starting already.." he mutters, and hurries after her. "Pheebs, wait. Come on!"

Once they're both out of the room, Rachel turns back to Ross.

"Ok, so since_ you're _not pregnant…you mind telling me why _you're_ so upset about this?" she says. "Ross..you know, I'm really sorry about the pills, and not telling you but…I really didn't think it would happen."

"No?" Ross questions. "You didn't _think _that maybe birth control is called 'birth control' for a reason!?"

She raises her hand to her face, rubbing the bridge of her nose, and sighs. "Look, I get it! It was wrong of me…but I was angry, Ross! I mean, all I did was bring it up, as a possibility, that we have more kids, and you got mad! I still don't understand what you're so afraid of!"

"Afraid!?" he repeats, angrily. "Oh…oh, I don't know! Maybe the huge responsibility that is raising 3 children! This may only be your second one, but this will be 3 for me! There's…there's other things to consider. The financial burden, the…the time that this will take away from my career! Maybe, I just.."

Ross pauses for a moment, as the reason behind his anxiety finally hits him. He sits down in Joey's Barcalounger, hanging his head. He exhales. "Maybe…I just don't want to become one of those dads who is forced to sacrifice their family for their work. Or…or the kind of dad who can't be there for his kids. I mean…I look at Ben, and how he's almost a teenager. And I just think, 'where has the time gone?' you know? I missed out on so much…because of the divorce, and…also because of me. Because of all the things going on in _my _life that I couldn't avoid. There are a lot of things I wish I could have done differently. Like just being there for him. And I worry about that with Emma, too. What if I make the same mistakes twice? Three times?"

Rachel's expression softens, as she slowly walks over to Ross, where he sits, and places her hands on either side of his face. She lifts his head to look at her. "Ross…you're an incredible father. To both of your children. And I know that you will be for this one, too. In fact, when I decided that I wanted this baby, I didn't have a doubt in my mind about either of our parenting abilities. I just didn't understand why you did. Trust me, sweetie. You don't have anything to worry about."

Ross places a hand on top of one of hers, and he pulls her into his lap. "I do trust you." He tells her. "But you're not going to do this again, without telling me, are you? Because 4 kids is a little much, for anyone, with today's economy."

Rachel smiles. "I won't, I promise."

Finally, Ross is able to let this all sink in, and he too, is able to smile. "We're going to have a baby!"

Rachel leans down, and plants a tender kiss on his lips. "I know! Isn't it great!?" she grins with excitement, before kissing him once more. Suddenly, they're interrupted by the sound of Joey and Phoebe's wall phone, which means someone is at the door. Considering the four of them were here, it was most likely Chandler and Monica. Rachel springs up from the Barcalounger, excited to share the news with them. She answers the phone, and buzzes them in.

"Guess what!" Rachel cries, the moment the Bings, carrying their twin toddlers, enter the room.

Chandler sets Erica down, and glances around the apartment. "Don't tell me…you've murdered Joey and Phoebe, and taken over their apartment?"

"Yeah, where are they? We're on our way out for lunch, and we wanted to see if you all wanted to join. You guys didn't answer , so we thought you'd be here." She sets down Jack, and the twins head off to join their cousin Emma in the game room, where the Pac man machine, along with Joey's foosball table is. "Jack, honey, don't run so fast! You'll trip! God..I hate the fact that they're walking now…" Monica mutters.

"I'm sorry, honey, but the doctor says we have to let them out of their hamster balls at least once a day." Chandler pipes up, unable to resist throwing in another joke to annoy his wife.

"Anyways," Rachel interrupts. "Joey and Phoebe are here, they're just, uhm…fighting, I think."

Monica furrows her brow. "Wait..what's going on here? Rach, what were you going to tell us when we walked in?"

"Well…actually, you know… maybe we can talk about it over lunch. I'm sure Phoebe will want to tell you her side of it herself, anyways." She glances at Ross. "You know they've been in there a while. Maybe someone should check on them and make sure they're ok?"

"Sure, I guess I could.." Chandler volunteers, since he's currently standing closest to the hallway.

"Guys? Nnnn-UUGGHHH!" he departs from their doorway, at lightning speed, slamming the door. "Well…Good news! They're done fighting. And we need to leave right now before the image of Joey's bare ass is forever burned into my memory! Let's go! "

"Oh…dear God, yeah..let's go." Rachel agrees. "Emma, come on, sweetie."

"Kids, come on! Time to put on your coats!" Monica calls, hurriedly dressing her kids, and rushing everyone out the door.

…

Joey draws in a few deep breaths to compose himself, still trembling, slightly as he gazes lovingly into his wife's olive coloured eyes for just a moment. The rage that was in them several minutes earlier had vanished. His lips curve into a smirk as he presses them softly against hers.

Her violent, street-kid-days temper rarely ever came out for him, but when it did, Joey knew that it wasn't anything he couldn't fix with his flirtatious nature. Which still came in handy every now and again. No matter how many curse words she uttered or names she called him. No matter how hard she tried to shove him away from her when he'd grab her and pull her in for a deep, long kiss and then whisper, seductively in her ear, "Do you know how sexy you look when you're angry?"

From there, it was usually a matter of seconds before she'd melt, kissing him back and tearing off his clothes, helpless to his irresistible charm that she loved so much.

Joey pulls himself off of her, readjusting his clothes, which weren't completely torn off of him, this time, because they both knew that Ross and Rachel were in the next room. Neither of them, however, seemed to notice when the door opened a few moments ago. He runs his hand through his slightly dampened hair to return it to it's natural, disheveled state. As far as he knew, they still had to face their friends in a few minutes.

Phoebe had fixed her own clothes, and was standing in front of their wall mirror, checking herself out for any obvious signs of their previous "make-up" session. Joey finishes buttoning his shirt and stands behind her, hugging her tightly for a moment.

"Still mad at me?" he asks her.

"Hm..That depends.." Phoebe muses, staring at her reflection, while fixing her hair. "Did you pull out this time? Or am I pregnant again?"

He gives a light chuckle. "You can't be pregnant twice. Unless it's twins.."

She turns around to face him, her finger pointed in his face. "Ok, if it's twins I'm gonna chop your balls right off! I am not doing multiples again. Ever."

He laughs, nervously at her 'chopping' comment. "Pheebs, come on.. remember when we talked about Greyson having a brother or sister, so doesn't have to grow up alone? It just happened a little sooner than we expected, that's all."

Phoebe lets out an irritable sigh. "But you don't understand how much this sucks for me! I just wanted a break from being pregnant for a while…why couldn't you have just been more careful!?"

"If I remember correctly," Joey says. "I was kinda chained to the mattress that night, so it's a little hard to..y'know control the direction of…" he stops himself, noticing the angry glare she's giving him.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry, it's my fault. _I_ got myself pregnant!" she snaps, turning away from him

Joey makes another attempt to save himself with his charm, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Come on, baby. Don't be like this…look, I know that 9 months is a long time.. but I promise that as your husband, I will do anything I can to make it suck less for you. And no matter how much bigger you get, or emotional, even if you scream horrible things at me, I'll still love you."

"Well, you better…because_ you_ did this." She mutters.

He lets go of her, before puts his hand on her shoulder and turns her around to face him. "You're not going to let me live it down, are you?"

"Oh, no." she replies. "Trust me, you haven't seen the worst of it, yet. Wait until it's coming out of me.."

Joey smirks, and leans in to give her another kiss. "We should go check on Ross and Rachel.." he says.

"Oh yeah.." Phoebe says, suddenly remembering her friends. She opens the bedroom door and walks out.

"Ok, well they left." She informs him as she returns.

"Hm.." Joey says. "Well..if you're still mad at me, we could always…make up again." He flashes her a grin, but before she answers him, Greyson's tiny voice interrupts them on his baby monitor. Phoebe's eyes widen, as she stares at the monitor. She turns to Joey.

"Wait did you hear that?"

"What?"

"I think he said.." she walks past him, and quickly goes across the hall into the baby's room. Joey follows her, to where Greyson stands in his crib, waving his empty bottle in hand.

"Mama!" he cries again, loudly. "MAMA!"

Phoebe turns to Joey, beaming with excitement, because up until now, the only words the tiny boy has said were "Dada" and a few non-sense words that only seem to mean something to him. Her jaw drops.

"He said it! He said 'Mama'! I'm his second word! YAY!"

She scoops the baby up into her arms, kissing him lovingly on the cheeks. "Ohh, I love you, you beautiful little munchkin! I'm gonna buy you a pony! And leave it at Grandma's house.."

Joey laughs as he places his arm around Phoebe's shoulder. "See? They're not so bad after they're born, huh? Don't you think this little guy was worth the 9 months of pregnancy?" he asks, gently pinching his son's cheek. "Just think, pretty soon there'll be two of them."

Phoebe nods. "It'll be kinda like living with two drunken dwarves, y'know.. who can't walk or talk, or feed themselves…" she smiles up at Joey. "But you gotta admit, we do make beautiful children."

"Of course we do." Joey agrees with a smile as he moves his hand from her shoulder, to her stomach, where he knows his unborn child is. Phoebe grabs his chin, drawing him closer to her for a kiss. She takes Greyson out of his room to tend to his empty bottle, and Joey can't help but smile. Whether she likes being pregnant or not, they both know that they were meant to have another child.


End file.
